deadworldsurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Supervivientes
Los Supervivientes ("The Survivors" in Spanish) is a very small and mysterious group who has recently claimed the once-famous Hard Rock Cafe in Chicago. Due to this, they have loads of supplies, but lack a decent amount of weapons. History 'September 9: '''The Group was created by 3 exotic survivors '''September 14: '''The fourth member (Robb Kent) arrive with 3 units of food/water and some bullets,in this same day the first WRA arrives,the group decide to stay in this base follow the recommended in the text. '''September 17: '''The novice Robb exposes a new symbol, suggesting that replaced the old, but Rodrigo denies the request claiming that its symbol has great sentimental value to him. Members Rodrigo Carlos de Bourbon A member of the Royal Family of Spain, Rodrigo travel to the United States for unknown reasons.In the first days of the event he impressed many people by the ease with which adapted itself to the situation, furthermore Carlos was still having his winning personality, not changing anything even with the difficulties, these features caught the attention of the soldier Isaac, who became the greatest ally of Carlos.Os two ended up finding a haven at the Hard Rock Cafe, inside the buileder they met Clara, the three eventually decided to make that place his base, that's how the group has created.Carlos also has the hobby of collecting swords, which explains his main weapon. '''Born-' April 17th, 2033 (19 Years Old) 'Place of Birth-' Barcelona, Spain 'Family-' Royal Family of Spain 'Likes-' Swords and Being With Friends 'Dislikes-' Killing Other Humans 'Favorite Weapon-' Royal Sword 'Role-' Leader Isaac Kaufman 'Born-' June 14th, 2021 (31 Years Old) 'Place of Birth-' Jurusalem, Israel 'Family-' Unknown 'Likes-' Guns 'Dislikes-' The "Monsters" 'Favorite Weapon-' M416 'Role-' Tank Clara Kent 'Born-' Janurary 30th, 2023 (28 Years Old) 'Place of Birth-' Kenilworth, USA 'Family-' Robb Kent (Brother / Alive), Unknown Dad and Mom (Deceased) 'Likes-' Animals and Nature 'Dislikes-' Loud Sounds 'Favorite Weapon-' None 'Role-' Scavenger Robb Kent Robb Kent is a young man with autism, younger brother of Clara and the novice of the group, he and his sister was born in a small town near Chicago, his family discovered in the first few months that he was suffering with autism, even not having much money he is relatives always paid treatments, and it ended up having an effect , over the years Robb has turned into a quiet guy, but with active social life. When the infection reached its apex ha was forced to kill both his father and mother, it ended turning out Robb into a traumatized person, even so he managed to travel alone up to Chicago, where he joined the group at the request of his sister. 'Born-' November 09th, 2030 (21 Years Old) 'Place of Birth-' Kenilworth, USA 'Family-' Clara Kent (Sister / Alive), Unknown Dad and Mom (Deceased) 'Likes-' Silence 'Dislikes-' Peoples 'Favorite Weapon-' Knifes,Silencer Pistols 'Role-' Ghost Photos Carlos.png|Rodrigo Carlos de Bourbon Isaac.png|Isaac Kaufman during his time in the military. Clara.png|Clara Kent Hard rock.png|The Hard Rock Cafe, the base of Los Supervivientes Robb.png|Robb Kent next to the graveyard of he is mother Simbolo2.png|The second,and unofficial symbol of Los Superviventes,made by Robb Category:Survival Group Category:Los Supervivientes Category:Chicago Groups